Glimmer's Games
by StarSky12
Summary: An AU version of the Hunger Games, if Glimmer had won. Rated T for violence, since it's the Hunger Games.
1. The Reaping

So this is my first story, an AU version of the Games, from Glimmer's POV, if she had won.

Hope you like it!

When I wake up on the day of the Reaping, the sun is shining in through gaps in my white curtains. I get out of bed, walk over and pull them open. From my room, I can see most of the main city of District 1. Beyond it are the rolling green hills that lay beyond the fence.

When I was little, I had once asked my father, a strict and imposing man, if I could go over the fence and roll down the hills.

His reaction had been immediate and terrifying. "Go _beyond the fence_?" he roared, drawing himself to his full height. "Never! I will not allow you to bring shame to this family by engaging in childish play, and _beyond the fence_? You shall never go there, do you understand? You are better than that. Leave this room. Now."

Shaking, I had left the room, going straight to my mother before collapsing into tears. My mother had soothed me, but had stood firm to my dad's decision. When I had asked why, she had looked at me sadly. "There are reasons, dear. Someday you will understand."

I never forgot those words. They had been the last words my mother spoke to me in full health. Soon after, she had gone to bed, feeling ill. The next day, when I awoke, she was in the hospital. I went straight to see her.

My mother's final words were spoken to me, her only child. In between gasping breaths, she had spoken. "Glimmer… never… forget-… you… are my… victor. Win… the… Games… for me."

I had nodded, tears streaming down her face. As the light in my mother's eyes died, and her chest stopped moving, I had sworn I would do it. I would win the games for my mother. That was what I intended to do, starting today. Today was the day, the day that at eighteen, I would volunteer in the reaping.

As I pull on the shoes that went with my Capitol-made clothes, there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I call, knowing full well who it would be. The door opens, and the only person in the household who cared about me stepped in. I smile at the little girl standing there.

Sparkle, my half sister, is five. Her mother is my father's second wife Aurora, who he married less than two years after his first wife, my mother, died. She had two sons from a previous marriage- Colton, who is a year younger than me, and Marcus, who was a year older. Despite being close in age, they were both taller than me, and bullied me mercilessly. I took out my rage on the straw dummies in the District's Hunger Games training centre, because I couldn't fight back in my own home. I would get in to much trouble, because Aurora loved her true children but hated me, and would punish me for absolutely anything.

Then, when Sparkle was born when I was thirteen, I had been overjoyed. Finally I had a sister, to take care of when Aurora was to busy primping in her gold lined mirror, to love like my own mother had loved me.

Now Sparkle is five, and despite looking so much like her mother, I love her more than anybody. Now, standing dressed in her best dress, she gazes adoringly at me.

"You look pretty, Glimmer." she says sweetly, smiling a gap-tooth smile. "But I'm scared." Her smile fades. "I don't want you to volunteer."

I blink in surprise. Not volunteer? I have trained almost my entire life for this. Wasting thirteen long years of becoming a skilled warrior? Of training when my friends were having tea parties and playing dress-up, of staying up until three in the morning to perfect a move, of falling into bed crying because of the aching of my bones and muscles? All of that, for nothing?

I laugh, after the initial shock fades. "Not volunteer? I've been training my whole life for this. Why waste it?"

" But what if you lose?"

"I won't! The others have nothing on me. I'm in this to win."

With that, I open my already ajar bedroom door, and go downstairs, leaving Sparkle alone and afraid.

* * *

I feel an excitement in the pit of my stomach as I walk to the reaping with my family. My father, Aurora, and Colton chat as they walk, I am quiet but smiling, and Marcus and Sparkle are sullen and silent, for very different reasons.

Last year, at eighteen, Marcus, having trained nearly as intensely as I, had planned to volunteer. But in the mad dash to the stage, he had twisted his ankle, therefore stopping him from reaching the stage. He had been furious after, cursing and throwing things. I had been upset, too. If he had volunteered, his arrogance and stupidity would have killed him. Then he would have been out of my life, him and his suggestive jokes, which he had moved on to after he decided that the bruises he used to cover me with every day made me "less pretty". At least he had been less talkative ever since he lost the reaping.

And then there's Sparkle. Her usual chatty self is gone, replaced by a sullen little girl who wanted her way. I could only laugh. I will win the Games- I know it. My beauty would bring in sponsors, but my wit and intelligence would keep me alive. I will show them that beauty could be deadly.

After signing in, I am clumped in with the other eighteen-year-olds. I stand close to the stage, on the side, near the stairs. My whole body is tense, prepared to leap onstage and claim my rightful place as District 1 girl tribute. I'm excited. I can't wait to crush the competition.

I am so caught up in thought that I don't notice that the District 1 escort, Lilia Diamond, had come onstage, until she begins talking in her awful Capitol accent.

"Welcome, and Happy Hunger Games!" she says. "Let us begin. I want to let all of you know what an honor it is to be here, and to escort the tributes of District 1 to the Capitol."

Next, Mayor Cornish walks onstage and reads the history of Panem, the disasters, the storms and the fires, the floods that swallowed so much of the land and, of course, the brutal, bloody war that destroyed almost all civilization on the planet. Panem rose out of the ashes, the shining Capitol and the thirteen Districts. Then came the Dark Days, when the Districts rebelled against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, and the thirteenth destroyed. Then the Treaty of Treason was created, with new laws guaranteeing peace- but they decided to create the Hunger Games, to remind us that the Dark Days must never be repeated.

The words are so familiar, I felt as though they are drilled into my brain. 'Just get on with it' I think, annoyed.

Then came the long list of District 1 victors. We have had about twenty-five or thirty. We are second only to District 2 in terms of victors. 4 is third in line. 12 is last, with only two.

Soon, the speech is over, and Lilia takes centre stage again. "Now it is time to select two courageous children to represent District 1 in the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

With that, she strides to one of the big glass balls, and, with a "Ladies First!" she reaches inside and pulls out a piece of paper.

I don't even hear the first syllable of the name she reads out because I'm so concentrated on getting to the stage. My training kicks in, as I push the one girl ahead of me to the ground with one shove. She cries out in pain, and despite the fact that I keep on running, I internally wish I could help her up. But thinking like that won't help in the Arena.

I, as expected, am the first to reach the stage. When Lilia asks my name, I smile and respond with "Glimmer Rose." I look sweetly at the camera and wink. That'll get the attention of the Capitol.

I hear whines of disappointment, but I don't pay attention. I am glowing. I am on my way to being a victor.


	2. The Goodbye Hour

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewer- that inspired me. And to the one person who subscribed to the story. You guys are inspiring! Also- sorry my update took so long, I was at camp. So, enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After the boy tribute volunteers, an arrogant looking 18-year-old named Marvel, the Peacekeepers escort us into to the Justice Building for the customary hour for goodbyes. The room I am placed in is big, with stained glass windows, which bathed the room in colorful light, couches with velvet pillows, and a mahogany desk with ink, feather quills and paper, probably for writing goodbye notes to family and friends. I won't need that, however. I'm coming home.

Soon, my family arrives to say goodbye. My father comes in first, rage shaking his bones.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he bellows. I gasp in fear and lean back.

"How dare I what?" I ask, because I have no idea why he is reacting that way. What have I done?

"Your marriage contract is signed. How could volunteer? I will lose the small fortune I invested in guaranteeing you a happy marriage. I did this small favor for, and now you will die in the Hunger Games. You're not even trained."

Rage fills me. How could he not notice the hours I spent each day, training in a mentally and physically trying program? And getting married? He never told me that. How was I to know?

When I can trust myself not to scream in rage, I say slowly "One, I didn't know I was to be married. You never told me. And I _am_ trained. I've been training since I was five."

Shock registers on his face, quickly replaced by a cruel smile. "And you'll let all that money on your marriage go to waste. You won't marry him if you win, will you? I spent that so you would be happy, Glimmer."

"Be happy? More like so you can borrow money from him, and get your money back by gambling. And you're right- I won't marry if I win. Which I will."

He glares at me. "You're not my child anymore,"

"I know- I'm a woman."

"I disown you."

With one last glowering look, he leaves me alone with the rest of my family, who came in somewhere in the yelling.

Sparkle immediately comes over and climbs onto my lap. She buries her head in my shoulder, and cries while I stroke her long, silky brown hair. When she's done crying, she sits up and I hand her a tissue.

Then I look at the rest of my family. Marcus looks furious. I push Sparkle off my lap as he aims a punch at me. I manage to catch it on my left wrist and give him a black eye with my right hand. He yells in rage, but backs down. I've gotten better since last time he tried that.

Him and Colton then leave, and Aurora, who I barely noticed up till then, says to Sparkle "Leave, please, baby. I need to talk to Glimmer." She nods and, with one last hug, leaves me with her.

She sits down on the armrest of the other couch. "Glimmer, Glimmer." she purrs, twisting a strand of her long brown hair around her finger. "You know this is dangerous."

"Of course, but I'm gonna win."

"Going to, not gonna. And you will. With this." She holds out a small box. "Open it."

I do. Inside there is a ring. The gem is a blood red ruby. "What help is this?"

"You'll find out. Now, darling, you will win. I tried to volunteer, but I was beaten. Now my…" her face contorts slightly at the word "daughter will win for me. You are my victor."

Fear fills me. My real mother said those same words to me. But her voice didn't have a menacing edge; her eyes didn't have a hungry look in them. Aurora wants me in the games for a different reason. She wants me dead.


	3. The Train Ride

**I forgot to mention…**

**The anonymous review was not up at the time of the second chapter being published because it was not approved within 36 hours, but it's up now. If you like this, please do review. And thank you, keenzbeanz, for telling me how to add chapters. This would not be up if not for her. And my birthday's in three days! Yay! Sorry for the later update, BTW.**

**Also, I do not own THG**

**Chapter 3**

After Aurora smiles at me sweetly and leaves the room, and I meet with more relatives, I am taken to the train station. There, a swarm of brightly colored, strangely accented people surround me, all talking at the same time. Their voices blend together as I walk by. Cameras flash in my eyes, leaving bright splotches on my vision. Soon, we are on train, traveling 250 miles an hour away from those people.

A Capitol attendant shows me to my room, where I am to freshen up before meeting with my mentors in half an hour. When he leaves, I look around. It is a very nice room, with silk window hangings, plush pillows and incredibly breakable vases. I put on a simple outfit, before deciding to have a shower.

As I'm coming out, I here someone banging on the door. "What?" I call as I check my appearance in the decorated mirror.

"It's your mentor." a male voice calls back. "Be in the dining car in five minutes, or I'll be back and I won't be happy."

As his footsteps retreat down the hall, I decide to look at Aurora's gift again. I look at the ring from all angles, but I can't see anything special about it. I decide to put it on, and examine it after brunch.

I take my time walking down the carpeted hallway. When I reach the door to the dining room, I stop, run my fingers through my hair, and walk in. At the table are Marvel, Lilia and the two mentors, Cashmere and Gloss, brother and sister.

I have always looked up to Cashmere. We are very similar in appearance, and we have similar fighting styles. I don't think much of Gloss, though. He is a good fighter, but lacks charisma. He won by fighting mindlessly, not by wit. Now, as I stare at him, I wonder what he could possibly teach me.

"Finally." He speaks unexpectedly, nearly making me jump, but I remember that I cannot show weakness. "What took you so long, princess? Were you redoing your makeup?"

I glare at him with loathing as he smirks at me. "No." I say simply, and sit down without a second glance. Then I allow myself to look at the piles of food before me.

The first thing I see is the fowl meat platter, with duck, chicken and turkey in sauces in all different colors and thicknesses. Then I see the rice, still steaming and warm. Then I see the pancakes, and the different flavored syrups. There is so much food that I barely notice anything else until Cashmere speaks.

"Help yourself, Glimmer. Then we'll talk about strategies while we eat." I fill my plate, and we begin to talk as we eat.

Gloss cuts right to the chase. "What are your skills? We need to know what you're good at before we can form a game plan." Marvel speaks before I can open my mouth.

"I can throw spears." he says, looking around as if daring anyone to oppose him. "And I'm also good at sword fighting."

"How good?" asks Gloss.

"Really good" he replies, smirking. "I could beat anyone."

"Good." says Cashmere. "What about you, Glimmer?"

I smile. "Well, I'm best with swords and knives. And I'm decent at archery. I'm also very fast."

"That's good." says Cashmere. "You'll pull lots of sponsors, as well. And you both should get a good score if you are as good as you say."

"Now, about the Games." says Gloss. "You're Careers, so you're going with the traditional Career Alliance- unless you have a better idea."

"I don't." says Marvel. "So, we'll just take control of the Cornucopia, hunt down the other tributes, and then turn on each other."

"Sounds good." I say. I'm finished, so I stand up.

Lilia, who I had barely noticed before that point, starts to say something in an indignant tone, but before she can finish her sentence, I spin around, pick up the closest weapon-like object, a steak knife, and fling it at the wall, narrowly missing her head. I leave before anyone has a chance to say a word.

* * *

When I came out of my room a little while later, Lilia jumps on me. She lectures me on my horrific manners and disrespectful attitude. When she runs out of steam, she tells me that the mentors and Marvel are all watching the reapings in the TV car. I go there to watch with them.

When I enter, they are nearly finished watching ours. Gloss glares at me as I sit down.

"Nice idea with the winking, princess." he says coldly. "I'm sure that earned you a few sponsors."

I don't even look at him as I speak. "Of course, but I'm sure they would have sponsored me anyway. I do have 'the look'."

Then I turn my attention to the screen. District 2's main square is just fading into view. The two tributes are named Cato and Clove. Cato looks immensely strong and powerful, but I don't know what to make of Clove. She is very small for her age, at seventeen. And she didn't volunteer.

I turn my mind from the mystery of Clove and stare at the screen. Our other allies, from District 4, don't seem terribly powerful. I know that I can best them. Then, in District 5, there is a girl that is very fox-like, from her small frame, smaller than Clove, to her sleek red hair to her fox-like features. There is something about her, something that I can't put my finger on, that makes her stand out. Then the boy from 10, who has a crippled foot, nearly makes me laugh. I'm sure he'll die on day one.

Then comes 12. The most pitiful, starved, laughed upon District of all. But this year, there is a strange occurrence. A volunteering! Yes, it is true. There was a volunteer for a girl who looked barely eligible. Her name was Primrose Everdeen. Her sister, Katniss Everdeen, volunteered for her.

Katniss. What a strange name. I was busy looking at her, and I didn't hear the name of the boy who was called, but he looks stocky and strong. A possible ally.

Then the scene cuts to the seal of Panem, the Anthem plays, and the screen goes dark. I smile to myself. I'll win for sure.

After dinner, hours later, I go to my room. The hours from the reapings to the delicious dinner had been filled with talk of the other tributes' strengths and weaknesses. It got so boring that I considered throwing myself on my own sword. No wonder so many Career tributes go crazy. I certainly am on my way down that road.

I look around my room. It's so fancy that I barely know where to step so I won't get anything dirty. I walk over to the pristine white bed and sit down. Despite it only being about eight o'clock, I consider going to bed. There's nothing else to do today but sleep. So I put on a white nightgown, and climb between the silky sheets.

But, as hours pass, I realize that I'm never going to fall asleep. I'm exhausted, but too much is whirling around inside my head to allow me sleep. So I get up, put on a dressing gown, and leave my room.

The hallway is dark and silent. There is no sign of life as I enter the TV room. Inside, I turn on the television for lack of anything better to do.

There is a feature on about this year's mentors that is on. I watch with a mild curiosity. I see Cashmere and Gloss light up the screen, and a short excerpt from each of their Games is shown. I finally fall asleep to the sound of Gloss's final opponent's death scream.


	4. The Tribute Parade

Okay, I'm a day late on the update. I'm sorry! But I didn't have time yesterday. I'll be faster next time.**  
**

**Chapter 4**

All to soon, we are going through the dark tunnel that leads to the Capitol. I stand by the window, staring at the rock wall that flies by in an instant. I think about the Capitol- its luxuries and its brutalities. I wonder, for a moment, what the Games must be like in most of the other Districts, where being reaped is practically a death sentence, where the people starve, where the mentors can barely mentor, where the thought of the Games induces fear, not joy.

Where the Games are the worst.

I push the thought out of my head. I can't think about the way the Games are seen from other Districts' perspective. Right now, I need to think about the Capitol audience, and how to charm them. Right as that thought enters my mind, we come out of the tunnel, and the Capitol comes into view.

It's funny, but I always thought of the Capitol as a larger, slightly grander version of District 1. But as I look out at the Capitol, I realize the truth. My District couldn't hold a candle to this. The Capitol is second to none.

The early morning sun rising over the Capitol lights up the city. Colossal buildings, spotlessly white, rise from the ground. People bustle through the wide, clean streets. Huge estates dominate the surrounding area.

Soon, the train is in the city, and the citizens point and stare as the train rolls into the station. The train doors open onto the enormous train station.

We- and by 'we' I mean Marvel and I- are whisked away by a small group of Avoxes, who pile us into a spacious vehicle. Within minutes, we arrive the Remake Centre. Cashmere and Gloss arrive seconds later in a similar vehicle, and they escort us to the Remake Centre.

I am placed in a small room, filled with buttons and machines. I am left with instructions to take off my clothes and put on the robe sitting on the table in the centre of the room, which I presume is for me to sit or lie on. Seconds after I'm finished changing, one of he rooms two doors opens, and a young woman is shoved in by someone outside the room.

"Get inside, and get to work!" roars a masculine voice from outside. "Prove your worth!"

The woman turns around, nods, and closes the door. Then she looks at me, and I see her clearly for the first time.

Her most striking feature is her skin, which is dyed a bright, vivid pink. Then her hair, which is a deep purple shade, and falls in silky waves down her back.

But the strangest thing about her is the ways she is. Her dark brown eyes are filled with tears. Her skin is pinker on her cheeks. She is fearfully chewing her bright red lower lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She cowers at my words, as if they slapped her.

"Hello." When she finally speaks, I see her voice is timid, like the rest of her. "I c-came to s-see what you need done f-from us. N-not much. Y-you are very p-pretty."

"Thank you." I say, and her lips curve up the slightest bit. I wonder what is wrong with her. Her stutter, her timidity. "What is your name?" I inquire.

"Arina."

"I see."

Then I notice something that brings me to the edge. "Arina." I say, barely keeping my voice level. She flinches. "Turn the back of your right forearm towards me."

She does. She looks surprised, but I barely notice.

A huge, purple bruise spread down her arm. It is a very dark shade, and there must have been a tremendous amount of force to cause that. I know from experience. I've had bruises like that.

But on her? On someone from the Capitol? What could have possibly happened to her?

"Arina." I say, shocked. "What the _hell_ happened to you?"

She looks at her arm, perplexed, then, realizing what I saw, begins to cry. "I-I…" She can't speak anymore.

I jump off the table, walk over to her, and put my arm around her. She begins to speak in a shaky voice.

"M-my h-husband b-b-beats m-me."

"What?" I gasp. But before I can utter another word, the door flies open.

"ARINA!" An angry looking man opens the door. His pink hair would make him look harmless, but his rage is unmistakable. "I told you what to do and you didn't do it. There's no excuse for that"

She hurries towards him, quickly wiping her eyes dry. She speaks to him quickly. He nods, and they both leave, leaving me worried for Arina and angry at that man.

Three hours, one more prep team member, countless perfecting treatments, and a makeup job later, they leave me with instructions to stay there and wait for my stylist. I wait, swinging my legs and tapping my fingers, for about five minutes. Then whom I assume is my stylist opens the door and comes in.

He looks to be in his early 30s or late 20s, tall and muscular. His dark blue hair appears subtle, compared to the outrageous styles I've seen. His skin is a strange olive shade.

"Lovely to meet you, miss." he says in deep, silky voice. Then he looks me up and down in a way that would probably be uncomfortable in another situation, considering I'm not wearing anything, but somehow it's not. "Come with me, please. And you can put on your robe."

Then he leads me through the other door in the room, one I have never seen opened. It is a sitting room, with a view of the Capitol through floor-to-ceiling windows on the far wall, and a seating area in the middle- two couches facing each other with a small table in between.

"Please, sit."

I do, and as I make myself comfortable, he presses a button on the side of the table, and he takes a seat across from me as our meal rises from within.

"So, Glimmer. My name is Cicero and I will be your stylist. Let's cut to the chase. You are from District 1, so we will do a costume that reflects the purpose of your District, which, in your case, is luxuries. So you will be the luxuries."

* * *

Hours later, I am ready. I am spray-painted silver, then dressed in a silver tunic with jewels. It is stunning.

We go down to the bottom floor of the Remake Centre, which is basically a stable. Our chariot is silver, with pure white horses. Soon, we will be paraded through the streets of the Capitol. This is my first real chance to get sponsors.

Cicero and Marvel's stylist, a woman named Violenta who seems to be entirely purple- from hair to skin to clothes- arrange us in the chariot. We are dressed similarly, but my outfit is more feminine, obviously.

Soon, the great doors creak open, and we are out in the street. Capitol citizens cheer from all sides, with cries of "Glimmer!" "Marvel!" "District 1!"

Then the District 2 chariot comes out, but the cries of our names barely diminish.

But then, suddenly, there is a great silence, and the a burst of "Katniss!" "Peeta!" and "District 12!"

_District 12?_

I turn around, and there is the District 12 chariot. And the tributes… are ON FIRE.

Only one thought is in my head as I stare at the fire- engulfed Katniss Everdeen. Two words.

That. Bitch.

* * *

When we all arrive in the city circle, and President Snow starts talking, I allow my mind to wander. I think of the Arena, which makes me think of the other tributes, which makes me think of Fire Girl. She totally stole the show and the spotlight. Even now, as Snow is talking, the cameras keep cutting to the fiery District 12 pair. It fills me with rage to think of all the sponsors and attention they will get. Which takes away some of my chance of survival. How can I get sponsors with _her_ in the way? I don't know. It makes me both angry and worried, for the first time since the reaping.

I don't realize Snow has stopped talking, until I feel a swift jerk on the chariot and I realize we are moving. The anthem plays, and we do one final loop around the city circle before disappearing into the Training Centre.

When we have stopped, the prep teams and stylists surround us, as we get off the chariot. I shoot District 12 a dirty look. They deserve it. They literally outshone everyone else, including the usually most popular District 1. She outshone _me_.

She is so dead.


	5. The Training

**Author's Note:** This will be a rather long A/N, so be prepared, and read it all.

I am SO SORRY for the long wait. Summer is hectic, and I vacation a lot with my family, so I am often in places with no wi-fi or even a computer. I was away Monday to Thursday, and I really had no inspiration to write before I went away. I'll try to update more regularly, but no promises until school is in.

I also want to thank those who reviewed. It really inspires me to write, as it's wonderful to hear good things about something you've written.

Also, if I ever mention Foxface's name, the names of the girl and boy from 4, Cato and Clove's surnames and the names of the boys from 10 and 3, those are ALL borrowed from caisha702 and/or be-nice-to-nerds and in the case of Clove's surname, laxgoal31 as well as caisha702. Caisha702 also owns part of the plot line. I don't know how much I will use, so I'll only mention it once.

Also, this chapter definitely demonstrates the T rating. Be prepared.

I also wanted to say, I have a new story up. Do go read it if you haven't.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Chapter 5**

When I wake up the morning after the tribute parade, I don't know where I am, and I have a horrible headache. I gradually realize that I'm in the Training Centre. I try to remember what happened yesterday.

After the parade, our prep teams swarmed around us. I remember that they were telling us how great we did, but kept shooting dark looks at District 12 and their prep teams and stylists. Then Arina and the other girl on my prep team, Nerissa, who has dark brown skin and green hair, led me to the elevator. The other prep team member, the pink-haired man named Bassenio, who is Arina's husband, stayed with the stylists to discuss our next public outfits.

When we reached the elevator, they left me with Lilia and Marvel, and we rode up.

It was a short ride, as we are on the first floor up. When we got there, the other elevator had already brought Cashmere and Gloss up. They told us to change and meet the in the dining room in five minutes.

When I arrived at my room, I was in shock. It was beautiful. The bed was fluffy and colourful, the curtains silk, the windows making it seem like we were as high as the clouds. Everything was perfect. Spotless. Wonderful.

I then changed into a simple outfit, and left with regret. What a lovely room, I thought. When I win and am mentoring, it will certainly be nice to stay in a room like that.

Once I got to the dining room, I was seated and served a glass of wine. It was helpful to have for the long conversations that discussed which tributes would have the most sponsors, and how that will affect the Games. I drank glass after glass of wine. When I was refused more after four glasses or so, I silently stole the bottle and continued refilling my glass over and over again. When we were finally dismissed, I tried to take the second bottle of wine I had stolen with me, but the Avoxes took it away and I was too drunk to fight back. Then I fell into bed, exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

When I come to that conclusion, I'm furious with myself. How could I have gotten drunk the night before training? What an idiot I am. At least I woke up in my own bed.

I know my headache won't go away any time soon, so I get up. I ignore my headache as I dress in training clothes, and go to breakfast. As I try, and fail, to eat the unappetizing food, my mind wanders. What will it be like meeting the other tributes face-to-face?

Gloss begins talking halfway through the meal. "Okay. So we're going in with a plan. Handle mostly the weapons you're good with, for intimidation. Then go to the weapons you're decent with to get better. If you feel you have learned and intimidated successfully, then go to the survival stations, if you really think them necessary. Got it?"

Me and Marvel nod simultaneously. No one can say no to Gloss.

At quarter to ten, Lilia escorts us to the elevator. When it comes, Lilia comes down with us and leaves us there.

When I get in the circle with the other tributes, I look around. Not everyone is here yet, but almost everyone. I can see from one glance around that the most competition I have is from the other Careers. Thresh, from 11, is pretty good competition also. He is like an ox, big and strong, but he is still underfed. He would be a good Career, if he came from a Career District.

I'm so busy looking at Thresh, I don't realize Clove is beside me until she speaks.

"What are you looking at, One? Got a crush already?"

I nearly jump. God, she is quiet.

"Just assessing the competition. You? Trying to kill me before the Games even start?"

She smiles. I originally thought she was to small for a Career, but from looking at her, she is definitely trained. I can tell by the way she moves.

"Just wanted to introduce myself. Clove Jacia." She reaches out to shake my hand.

We shake hands. "Glimmer Rose." I reply.

Then her district partner, Cato, comes up behind her. "Making new friends?"

"Just introducing myself. Glimmer, this is Cato Marcelli, my district partner."

We shake hands. Just then, Katniss and Peeta walk in, wearing matching outfits. What's with that? So far, they have been presented as friends. They were holding hands during the parade, someone said at some point. And now matching clothes. What possible strategy could that be?

We reform the circle as Atala, the trainer, explains the training schedule. I glance at Katniss. I notice that while she is short and thin, she has a healthy body. She isn't starving, unlike most from the poor Districts. There's something about her that makes her seem dangerous to me. I can easily tell that she fears the Games- but she seems- hopeful. Like she thinks she actually win.

I look forward to proving her wrong.

When Atala stops talking, I head immediately to the swords. I grab a narrow- bladed, lightweight one. That's what I do best.

While I'm swirling around my head, in a graceful sequence that both beautiful and deadly, I realize that many tributes are looking at me. I take advantage of that. The closest dummy to me gets to feel the impact of the final movement in the sequence. In one fluid motion, I slice off both of its arms and through its chest. The top half of the dummy falls to the ground with a thud. I hear one girl- I don't know who- start to cry, and I smile as I step away from my handiwork.

Intimidation? Check.

I decide to go watch my fellow Careers at work. When I see Clove at the knife-throwing station, I go to watch. I'm just in time to watch her throw two knifes within seconds of each other. The first lands on the exact centre of the target, and the second buries itself in the handle of the first knife. I'm surprised. Clove is _good_.

"Knife throwing?" I ask as I approach her. "That's never been my strong suit. But you're really good."

She smiles. "You mean I kick ass?"

"Totally." I reply with a grin.

"I know. What are you good at, princess?"

"You didn't see my sword display? That's what I kick ass at."

"I didn't. Did you see Cato's spears?"  
"That's his forte?"

"No- his is swords. But you beat him there, so he sharpened his spear skills."

"I see."

"Go away- you're a distraction."

I grin, and leave her to throw knives in peace. Then I look around and decide what to do next.

I decide to try a bit of archery. It's not my strong suit, but I'm decent. I shoot again and again, and by the end I've gotten a few bulls-eyes.

Then I notice the Gamemakers. They've been wandering around for a while, but the one closest to me, a man around twenty-five is staring at me in a rather disturbing way. I doubt he even noticed my bad archery.

I turn on my heel and walk over to the nearest station, hand-to-hand combat, and practice with an available assistant.

The morning passes quickly, and all to soon it's lunchtime. We all eat lunch together in a room off the training room. All of us Careers sit around one table, and talk. The talk is mostly boring, for a while. Marvel and the boy from 4, Arturo, can only talk about how wonderful their respective districts are.

But then conversation turns to something more interesting- but awful. Killing.

It's funny, but even after years of training, I've never really liked the idea of ending a life. To me, even though I'm a Career, I don't want to kill. But I'm doing this for my mother. I'll have to kill.

Kill. The first time I ever killed a person-

_Don't think about that! You can't afford to break down._

I pull myself back to the present. When I realize that everyone at the table is staring at me, I know I should be going red from embarrassment. But I don't. My face never goes red.

"What?" I ask. Varia, the girl from 4, rolls her sea-green eyes.

"I _said_," she says, speaking slowly, "how many people have _you_ killed?"

_Breathe, breathe..._

When I can trust myself to speak, I glare at Varia. "Two." I don't say anything else.

Varia opens her mouth to speak, but before she can, it's the end of lunch. She gives me a look that obviously says 'We'll discuss this later.'

I'm glad. I have time to recover.

After a long day of training, dinner, and strategy discussions, I'm sent to bed. When I get there, I shower, change into a nightgown, and climb in bed. When I lie down and turn off the light, I realize after about five seconds that I'm never going to sleep if I don't take some of those high-tech medicines for sleeping that they have in the Capitol. Cashmere said she uses them.

As I'm walking to the door, I realize the mentors are still up. I pause for a moment, and hear one word. Kill.

With no one here to see me, I break down. I collapse to the floor as the memory takes over. The memory of my first kill.

_It's one of those rare cold days. The sun supposedly always shines here, according to a quote. But we do have rainy days occasionally._

_I stand outside the Training Centre. I'm only eight years old, but I have a knife in my hand, and I'm ready to find him. Him. The man who thought that I would be easy prey, who attacked me outside the home of my father, to take me behind closed doors and do horrific thing to me. Things I could barely dream of at that age. I was young but already beautiful. That was two years ago. Now he is out of jail, and mine to kill._

_I walk down the steps. I can see him on the other side of the street. As I approach, he turns and begins to walk._

_I follow him down street after street. He is totally oblivious to being stalked by a little girl with a knife. Well, he won't be for long. Soon his blood would stain my white dress, and the blade of my knife would drip with it. I smile at the thought of his body at my feet._

_When he reaches what I assume is his house, he goes inside. I run up the path, and catch the door before it swings shut._

_I slam it behind me, and he swings around. He recognizes me, and smiles. "Back for more?"_

_I smile. "No. I'm here to get your blood on my knife."_

_His face goes white, and his smile disappears. He fears me. Good. At least he knows I'm dangerous._

_I take a step forward, and he tries to get past me to the door, running and trying to shove me aside. My knife flies down and cuts off two of his fingers that are resting on the door handle._

_He gasps at the sight of two of his fingers rolling on the floor. There is fear in his eyes as he looks at me._

_I smile, and slowly corner him. When he tries to escape, I open a gash on his face. Blood- beautiful, glorious blood- streams down his face, and onto his obviously expensive shirt._

_I grab him by the collar, and drag him to the living room. At the slightest resistance, I open another cut._

_I force him to the ground, and, while pinning him down, slice open his shirt with one cut. Then, with my knife, I write GR WAS HERE on his chest._

_He groans in pain. I silence him by cutting out his tongue. Then the final step. I raise my arm, and bring it down. The knife is in his heart. The light goes out of his eyes, and his whole body goes still._

_I get up, smiling at the sight of my bloodstained dress. I wipe my knife on the rug, and turn to leave. Then I hear a scream. I whirl around._

_A young woman is standing there. She looks like she's about to faint. I throw my knife, and instead of it hitting her arm, like it was supposed to, it buries itself in her heart. She falls to the ground, dead. I walk over and pull out the knife, pain in my chest. I never wanted to kill her. But there's no point in leaving evidence._

_It took the police a week to make the connection. I still bear the scars from the whipping I got._

The memory of that day still haunts me. I was bloodthirsty- for that mans blood. I never intended to kill that woman. She was an innocent.

And so are the others that will be in the Arena with me.


	6. The Training Sessions

**Author's Note:** I am **so so so** sorry for the wait. I'm not going into details about why I disappeared, but I can promise that I will try not to do this again.

So, in other news, I have a poll up. Please go vote, as only one person has so far.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG.

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, Cashmere finds me curled in a ball by the door, my face streaked with tears. She kicks me in the ribs to wake me, and tells me in a cold, detached voice that breakfast is in half an hour. I shower, and as the tears are washed off my face by the hot water, I promise myself that I will not break down again.

The next few days pass in a blur. All I really recall is that Clove and I are becoming slightly friendly, and that Fire Girl is mediocre, besides in the edible plants test. That surprises me. Where could she have possibly learned that?

All to soon, it's the private sessions with the Gamemakers. After lunch, we are called out in order of District, boys first. So I'm second.

When Marvel is called out, I lean back in my chair. The other Careers glance my way. I cross my legs and arms, tap my foot and stare at the ceiling.

"Impatient, aren't you?" I glance at Clove. She's smirking.

"Well, I deserve to go first."

"Right." she says sarcastically

"Well, don't you agree?"

"I agree that Marvel is a moron."

I grin at her. That's definitely something we agree on.

Soon I hear the announcement. "Glimmer Rose, District One."

"That's me." I say in a chipper voice.

"It is. So go."

I glance at Clove. "You and Cato need some privacy?"

She smirks at me as I leave.

When I enter the room, I am a little nervous. Obviously, my score could be the deciding factor to whoever sponsors me, and with no sponsors, I will die. But I don't show any emotion. That's something I've always been good at.

After my presentation, which includes almost everything in the room, I head back up to my floor, where everyone is waiting.

"How did you do?" asks Lilia. She looks incredibly tense.

"No clue. Haven't got the scores yet, have I?" I say irritably. I walk across the room and flop down on one of the cozy chairs. I pick up the remote and turn the TV to a stupid soap opera. Everyone leaves, and I relax, listening to the annoyed voices coming out of the TV.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know, everyone's in the room and Lilia's shaking me awake.

"Wake up, wake up!" she squeals. "It's about to start!"

I sit up, rubbing my eyes, as the announcer fades into the screen.

"So now with our training scores." he says in his deep voice. He opens a sealed envelope and pulls out a piece of paper from within it.

"Marvel Sage, District One." he says slowly and carefully. "Eight."

Marvel swears and punches the pillow beside him as the eight flashes on the screen. I tune out everyone else's praise and obvious joy for his score. I stare at the screen,

"Glimmer Rose, District One." he says. "Nine."

I smile. It's an okay score. But I know I can do better. In the Arena, they will see.

We watch the other scores. Cato and Clove both pull tens, which doesn't surprise me at all. The other Careers, from 4, both pull eights, which again wasn't surprising. As for the other tributes, they all score fairly low. Then we get to 12.

The boy got an eight. Pretty decent. He could be a Career, if the others want to team up with him. Then Fire Girl.

When the announcer reads out her score, even he looks surprised. "Katniss Everdeen, District Twelve." he says. "Eleven."

_No._

I must be hallucinating, I tell myself as the eleven flashes on the screen. She got a three. Everyone knows that people from 12 don't get elevens.

But when I glance at the others, my shock is mirrored in their faces.

It's true.

I.

Will.

Kill.

Her.

* * *

**Sorry this is such a such a short chapter, but there will be more soon!**


	7. The Interviews

**A/N** Again, **SO SO SO SO SORRY** about the wait. My life is freaking busy, and I just couldn't find time. So, go vote on the poll, if you haven't and don't lose faith.

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG**

**CHAPTER 7**

When I wake up the next day, I am sore all over. I roll out of bed, and stumble to the bathroom for a shower. When I close the door behind me, I turn to the mirror. "Oh, hell." I mutter.

Black and purple bruises spread across my face. I have two black eyes, several bruises on my cheeks and nose, and a bloody lip. I touch my cheek, and wince. Not a dream.

So it really happened. I fought my mentor. In a rage, I grabbed the closest weapon- a steak knife- and lunged at Gloss. He fought me back, landing a few punches. The Capitol attendants had to drag me away, kicking and screaming. Now I'll have to pay for it. Since he didn't expect it, I got in more punches and a few cuts. It felt great at the time, and he got off worse than I did. Now I hate myself.

After my shower, and a blow dry, I head back to my room. After looking through the clothes, I find a modest black dress. I don't know why, but since the training, they took away all the shirts and the pants, and left only dresses. I put on the dress, slide on some flats, and go to the dining room for breakfast.

At the table, Marvel is sullen and silent. I ignore him and sit down. The mentors and stylists ignore me, chattering about some Capitol gossip.

I cross my arms and sigh loudly. "I just got here, and no one noticed…" I sing. No one pays the slightest attention.

I give up, and begin heaping my plate with food. As I begin to dig in, Cicero looks up, as if just noticing me.

"Hello, Glimmer. We were just working on your interview outfit." he says, his deep voice bored. He holds up a sketchpad, and I lean forward to look.

There are two images on the sheet. The first depicts a young woman, who is obviously supposed to be me. Her golden curls are loose, spilling down her back. Her arms are outstretched, and she wears a dress. The dress is gold, see-through, and comes to the middle of her thighs. The other picture is from the back.

I lean back into my chair, and begin buttering a roll. My hands are shaking with rage, but my face is emotionless. "No."

Cicero arches his eyebrows. "No?" he says. His voice is calm, emotionless, but I can read people. He's mad.

"I won't wear it."

"Won't you." His voice had a dangerous edge.

"Design something else."

His dark eyes narrowed. "I already sent it in to be made. This is what you're wearing. Accept it."

"I thought you were still working on it."

"I lied."

"I won't wear it. And that's final."

"Fine." Something in his voice makes me look up. "Then I'll kill your sister."

I leap up. My chair falls backwards and the mug of hot chocolate I had been holding falls to the floor, shattering. The liquid splashes onto my bare legs, burning me, but I don't notice. Horror fills me, overruling logic. "You-you can't do that."

"You're right. I can't. But Snow can, and if you don't do exactly what I say, he will."

One of the Avoxes had quietly picked up my chair, and I slowly sit down. Cicero smiles. "Very good. So, Glimmer, this is your dress. But there's one other thing."

* * *

Cashmere sighs. "Glimmer, I'm trying my best. But I need your help. Let's try again, shall we?"

I sigh, and reposition myself. One leg crossed over the other. My fingers laced together on the knee. Gently rocking my high-heeled foot up and down. A sweet, slightly sarcastic smile on my face. Just as she told me.

Cashmere clears her throat. "Welcome, Glimmer Rose. I'm Caesar Flickerman."

I flutter my eyelashes. "Hey."

Cashmere sighs again. "Glimmer. You aren't trying to _flirt_ with Caesar. You act like you don't care, like if you wanted him, you'd get him, but you don't. Every man in the world is at your mercy, is in the palm of your hand."

I nod, and reposition myself. Cashmere begins. "Welcome, Glimmer Rose. I'm Caesar Flickerman."

I smile, and tilt my head. "Pleasure." I look over my shoulder to where the audience would be, wink, and blow a kiss.

Cashmere smiles. "So, Miss Rose, how are you finding the Capitol? Is it better than home?"

"Certainly. Everything is just that little bit better." I wink at the imaginary crowd again.

Cashmere looks ecstatic. "So, Miss Rose, any men in your life? An attractive young lady like yourself surely must have a suitor."

"Well, Caesar, I think that's for me to know and for everyone else to find out."

Cashmere grins. "Perfect! That was _perfect_, Glimmer. If you do that in the interview, you will steal the show. Count on dozens of sponsors!"

* * *

A few short hours later I stand in a line, almost ready to go to my seat. I don't really have all that much stage fright. I'm just scared that I won't get sponsors.

I see Fire Girl and the boy get out of the elevator together. Together. Again. I wonder what could be going through the mind of their mentors- wait, mentor. 12 has so few victors, that they only have one mentor, Haymitch something. He's famous for being constantly drunk.

We start to walk to our seats on the stage, and I see Caesar Flickerman on the stage. He wears his famous sparkling blue suit, and his colour for this year is powder blue- his hair, eyelids and lips.

He tells a few jokes, and then they're calling up Glimmer Rose. I stand, and hear a few faint gasps in the crowd. My dress is having the desired effect.

Caesar smiles as I sit. I smile out to the crowd, and blow a kiss. There is a lot of clapping, and a few whistles.

"So, Glimmer, how are you finding the Capitol so far? What has impressed you?" asks Caesar.

I smile. "Well, Caesar, I really enjoy the attention." That gets a few laughs. "And, of course, the food. Just lovely."

Caesar nods. "The food here is great. So, why did you volunteer, Glimmer?"

"Well, my father was threatening to marry me off, so I decided the Games are a better alternative to marrying someone I don't love."

"Well, I can see why they'd want to marry you, an attractive young lady like yourself. Do you have any suitors?"

I smile secretively. "Well, I think that's for me to know, and for all of you to figure out." I wink at the crowd, and they go wild.

Caesar asks me a few more questions, and I answer them. All to soon the buzzer goes off. "Well, that's all the time we have. Good luck, Glimmer Rose."

"I won't need it."

There is applause for a minute or so, and then the interviews go on.

Marvel is a killer without wit- only strength. Clove is cold, calculated and heartless. Cato is a hotheaded killing machine. It goes on and on. When it gets to 12, I listen.

Katniss basically acts like the stupid teenager she is, twirling in fiery dress and talking about her little sister who she "loves more than anything". She gets lots of applause. Then it's the boy.

"So, Peeta Mellark"- so _that's_ his name- "how do you find the Capitol?" On and on, boring, until the subject of girls comes up. "So, Peeta, any girls in your life?" He shakes his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

He tells Caesar about how he had loved this one girl for, like, forever, and how she didn't even know he existed until the reaping, and how a lot of boys like her.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar.

He says how that won't work, and of course Caesar asks why. He blushes and stammers.

"Because…because…she came here with me."

_Fire Girl?_

The cameras all turn to Fire Girl. She looks surprised, her mouth half open in shock, and then she looks down, lips pressed tight together. Rage begins to fill me.

So that's their strategy. Unrequited love, Fire Girl pretending to fall for him slowly. The rules being bent. Winning together. Eternal bliss.

I will shatter it. These are not their games.

These are mine.

**Okay? Please review, it inspires me!**


	8. The Chapter Before the Bloodbath

**A/N** Again, sorry for the wait. I am trying my hardest, trust me. So, poll is still up, please vote. Please review, it inspires me. Now for the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG.**

**CHAPTER 8**

On the morning of the Games, I roll out of bed at 4 am. I know that there is no chance of me getting back to sleep, so I get washed up and dressed. When I'm done, I go to the dining room to eat.

When I leave my room, I realize how stupid it was to think I could have breakfast this early. I sit down at the clear table, and a female Avox comes out of the kitchen.

"Can I have breakfast?" I ask. She nods.

"I don't really care what."

She nods again, and disappears into the kitchen.

"Up so early?"

I turn around, and see Cashmere walking towards me. She looks concerned.

"How did you know I was up?" I ask.

"I heard your shower. Can't sleep?" I nod, and she sighs. "Everyone gets nervous."

"I'm not nervous," I tell her. "I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"If you say so. Glimmer, that ring that was going to be your token?"

"Oh, yeah. I had completely forgotten about it."

"Were you aware that it was a weapon?"

"What?" That bitch Aurora tricked me! The anger must be evident on my face, because Cashmere leans away, her hands out.

"Whoa there, tiger. The token review board discovered that when you twist the gemstone, a poisoned spike comes out. So you weren't aware of it?"

"No. My stepmother gave it to me. I had never seen it before she did."

Cashmere nods. "I'll tell them. They were considering eliminating you, but since you claim you didn't know-"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do, but they don't. As I was saying, you won't be eliminated, but you don't get the ring back."

"Fine by me." If I never see that ring again, it will be too soon.

"It appears that your breakfast is here. I'll be going. See you later." She walks back to her room as the Avox brings me a platter filled with decadent food.

After eating, Cicero comes and gets me. He makes me change into a simple shift, and takes me to the roof, where a hovercraft awaits. A ladder drops down, and as soon as I touch it I am frozen. It lifts me up and into the hovercraft.

Once I'm inside, I am not unfrozen. A lady in a white coat comes at me with a syringe. "This is your tracker, Glimmer. Sorry for the inconvenience, it's just easier to place when you're still," she informs me. I feel a sharp pain as she sticks the needle in my forearm, and then I'm unfrozen. The woman leaves, and Cicero approaches me.

"Come eat, you must be starving," he says sarcastically. I follow him into a small room with a table set for breakfast. Even though I just ate, I eat anyway- who knows when I will again?

After about half an hour, the windows black out. "We're approaching the arena," Cicero tells me. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Soon we land, and the ladders lead us to a tube underground that leads to the catacombs under the arena. We are directed to my Launch Room, where I will be prepared for the arena.

Cicero tells me to shower and clean my teeth, which I do. When I'm done, he puts my hair in a basic French braid. I've always liked the name of that. My mother told me that long ago there was a country called France, and the people were called French. I always think of the world before Panem whenever I see or wear a French braid.

After my hair is done, my clothes arrive. Cicero helps me dress in a basic light green blouse, simple pants, a sturdy brown belt, a thin black jacket that hangs low to my thighs, and soft leather boots with flexible, treaded rubber sole.

When I'm done, Cicero makes sure my clothes fit, and then makes me sit on a couch and wait. He is talking to someone on his cellphone while we wait, and from what he says I figure out that's it's his girlfriend Stacey, and she has a twin sister named Macey- seriously, Stacey and Macey? Who names these kids? I mean, on their own those names are okay, but together it is beyond stupid.

A female voice tells me it's time to prepare for launch, and Cicero says goodbye to Stacey and leads me to the Launchpad. "All right, Glimmer. Go out there and show them what you're made of," he says. I nod.

A glass cylinder is lowered over me, and it slowly begins to rise. For a few seconds I am in darkness, and then bright sunlight hits my eyes. The voice of Claudius Templesmith, the legendary announcer, booms out "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games begin!"

I look at my surroundings while I wait for the gong signifying the start of the Games. Behind me, the ground drops sharply away and a field of some sorts of grains goes as far as I can see. To my right is a lake, and behind the Cornucopia and the tributes across from me is a forest that curves around to my right.

I get in a running position, and prepare for the fight that awaits. Taking deep breaths, I close my eyes.

The gong goes, and all hell breaks loose.


	9. The Bloodbath at the Cornucopia and more

**A/N** This should be up right after the last chapter, so not much to say, except PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG.**

**CHAPTER 9**

I sprint to the Cornucopia. I'm a fast runner, so I reach it before almost anyone else, and grab a sword. Then I spin around, and see a girl running toward me. I try to stab her, but she twists away.

For hours we fight. I kill two girls, and when I am done, I walk over to the other Careers. They are all watching something on the ground. As I get closer, I see that it's Peeta, the boy from 12, and Arturo, from 4.

Peeta seems to be the worst off, bloody and coughing. But he has a knife, and he gets a lucky shot. The knife sinks into Arturo's heart, and he slumps onto Peeta, dead.

Before I can think, Cato has his sword pointed at Peeta's head. "Any reason I shouldn't just kill you now, Lover Boy?"

Peeta coughs. "I can- I can lead you to Katniss."

Cato pauses for a moment, thinking. "Fire Girl?" Peeta nods. "We'll discuss it."

The cannons begin to fire as we Careers gather together. "So, we'll vote," says Cato. "All for killing him now, raise your hand."

Two people do- Marvel, and Varia, from 4. "He killed my district partner," she says. "I vote we kill him now."

"Alright then. All in favor of seeing if he can lead us to Fire Girl before killing him?" Cato says. Everyone else raises their hand.

Cato turns to face Peeta. "Fine, Lover Boy. You can stay with us if you will help find Fire Girl."

Peeta nods. "You won't regret it."

"Help gather the supplies, and we'll set up camp by the lake." Cato orders him. We all comply.

As I am gathering supplies, I see something interesting- a small package labeled 'Tracker Jacker Savior'. On the back it says 'Inject into person suffering from Tracker Jacker stings to eliminate the danger and bring down the hallucinations, pain and swelling." I pocket the package. Maybe it will be useful.

After an hour or so, it has started to get dark, and we retreat to the Cornucopia. Peeta is on guard duty, and we are all about to go to sleep when I spot smoke in the distance.

"Smoke!" I call.

In seconds everyone's on their feet. "Everybody, take a backpack of supplies. Varia, you stay here and guard the supplies," shouts Cato.

Varia sits back down, clearly unhappy at being left out. We all grab a backpack and some weapons, and head off into the woods.

Cato leads the way, with Clove right behind him. They always seem to be near each other. I go behind them, right in front of Marvel, and Peeta is in the back. Peeta is a very loud walker, crunching leaves and stumbling constantly. He's obviously not used to the woods.

After a few hours, we can see light through the trees. Cato puts his finger to his lips, and we all, well, all except Peeta, silently surround her. Then she looks up, and screams at the sight of Cato looming over her, sword in hand. She screams, and we all run out of the trees.

"Please…" she sobs. "Please don't kill me… please,"

Cato just laughs, and stabs her in the stomach. I can tell immediately that it's not going to kill her for a little while, but I'm to horrified to say a word. I hear Marvel laugh and say "Twelve down and eleven to go!" and everyone but me cheers.

Clove kneels down next to the girl, and takes her pack, then checks it. "Rope- we have tons of that, a water container- empty, and too small, a bunch of broken matches- I guess she didn't know how to use them, a package of crackers- there's only two left. What an idiot."

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." says Cato. Peeta takes the girl's pack, and we start walking deeper into the forest.

We walk for barely a minute before Clove stops. "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to stop them from going in immediately." I respond.

"Unless she isn't dead." Marvel points out.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself," says Cato.

"Then where's the cannon?" says Marvel.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." I say.

"I said she's dead!" snaps Cato.

Everyone starts arguing until Peeta, who had been oddly quiet, silences the others. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," says Cato. "See for yourself."

Once he gets out of earshot, we all start whispering to each other.

"Why don't we just kill him and get it over with?" says Marvel.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife." says Clove. It takes me a moment to realize that she's referring to when Peeta killed Arturo.

"Besides, he's are best chance of finding her." I say. I feel a flare of anger. _Fire Girl_.

"Why? You think she bought into all that sappy romance stuff?" says Marvel.

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think of her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke," says Cato.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," says Clove.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," I say.

We fall silent as Peeta returns, his knife smeared with blood. "Was she dead?" asks Cato.

"No. But she is now." says Peeta, as the cannon fires. "Ready to move on?"

We all nod, and set off at a run.

**Pretty short chapter, but I will try to get more up soon!**


End file.
